Friends or something more?
by brighteyees13
Summary: Logan's cousin Rose moves to LA to be closer to him. Rose has always been close to the boys, but is Kendall more than a friend to her?  Sorry I suck at summaries! Please read and review
1. Think I'm Fallin in Love All Over Again

I made my way through the apartment complex, keeping an eye out for my cousin Logan who is in the boy band Big Time rush.

I had finally moved away from boring old Texas and had made my way to the city of dreams.

I finally gave up on finding him in the lobby and made my way to apartment 2J. I decided to take the element of surpirse

approach and opened the door and walked in.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yelled jokingly.

"ROSE!" I heard the boys yell. Here we go again, these boys were like my brothers. I was attacked with hugs.

"OKAY OKAY CALM DOWN!" I yelled.

"Rose, you're here!" They said, hugging me. I felt the love. We all sat on the couch so we could catch up.

"So whats been going on?" Kendall asked, wrapping his arm around me. I smiled.

"Well I've been writing songs, hanging out with Jordan, who by the way is also moving here next week because

She can't live without her best friend! Anywho, I've been trying to find an apartment

here so that way Jordan and I would have a place to live, and thats been pretty much it!

"Well we're so glad that you're here!" Kendall said, giving me a hug. Kendall and I have always been pretty close.

"Shall we show her the beach?" James asked.

"TO THE BEACH!" I shouted, leading the way. We threw our swimsuits on and made our way to the beach. I layed out

on a towel and started getting my tan on.

"So whats been new with you guys, besides working on the new album?" I asked.

"Well you know that Kendall and Katelyn are done, we're all single of course." James smiled at me.

"And besides filming, doing concerts, and recording

we haven't really had time to do anything. But now that you're here and the album is done, and we don't have to film for a

month or two, AND tour isn't for 5 months, we are all yours." Carlos said smiling.

"Sweet! I missed my boys, and yes James, I saw your look. And for the last time, more like a brother and soooo not my type."

I said, giving him a sheepish smile. Logan gave me a look that said 'I know who your type is' and then looked at Kendall.

Yes, ladies and Gentalmen, THE Kendall schmidt is exactly my type. Cute, tall, blonde, can sing and act, great advice giver,

good friend. But sadly we both just got out of a relationship. My 5 year relationship with Nick basically destroyed me. But

I know that Kendall would never hurt me, and I totally trust my heart with him.

"Rosie, lets take a walk down the beach." Kendall said, grabbing my hand to pull me up. I agreed and we began to walk.

He hugged me.

"I've really missed you. And I'm really sorry about Nick." He said, hugging me tighter. The butterflys

in my stomach were hard

to ignore.

"I've missed you too. And don't be, I'm over it. It wasn't meant to be, and I'm pefectly okay with that.

And I'm sorry about

Katelyn." I said, putting my arms around his torso.

"Its okay, I'm over it and so is she. We're better off as friends, which I'm okay with." He said. We continued our stroll

When we got back to the boys, James looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows as if to say 'bow chicka wow wow'. I rolled my eyes

and continued to tan, until I heard my phone ring. I answered it without checking the caller id.

"Hey Jay." I said.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT IT WAS ME? Cuz I so know you didn't look at the caller id." She said.

"I guess I'm just that psychic, so whatcha need because I'm at the beach with the boys." I said.

"Well turn around, and you'll find out." She said, ending the call. I turned around to see my best friend making her way

towards us. We all jumped up and ran toward her.

"You weren't supposed to be here until next week!" I said, hugging her.

"I wanted to surprise all of you and I missed you all too much!" She said, hugging the boys.

"Well we missed you too, by the way, you are totally single, right?" James asked.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO. Not again, James." I said, slapping his arm. Jordan had a crush on James at one point, but I totally

snapped her out of it. My phone beeped again.

LOGAN: SO MEMBER HOW I LIKE J? PLZ ROSIE, HOOK US UP?

ROSIEPOSIE: FINE FINE FINE, SHE LIKES YOU ANYWAYS (;

LOGAN: AND KEN TOTALLY HAS A THING FOR YOU, JUST GIVE IT TIME(;

I hit the sleep button on my iphone and put it back in my bag.

"Well James, I am single, but sadly you aren't my type anymore." Jordan said. We all laughed.

"I'M THE PRETTY ONE, YOU SHOULD ALL LOVE ME!" He shouted. I patted his back.

"Sorry pretty boy, go find a girl who will fall madly in love with you somewhere else on this beach cuz you won't find her in

this group!" I said. James ran down the beach towards a petite bruntette. I chuckled to myself and ran my hair through my long

light brown hair.

"How about dinner? I'm starved." Carlos said. We all laughed.

"When are you not!" Jordan asked. We pulled James away from the girl and went back to the apartments to get ready. Turns out

that Jordan and I are renting the apartment next door to the guys' so we don't have to go far when we want to see them. I

through on the cute victoria's secret dress I know that Kendall likes and went out of my new room. Jordan had already gotten

furniture for the entire apartment before I even decided to move here. She truly is a psychic.

"Oooo, someone is lookin to impress a boy!" Jordan said, checking out my ensemble. She was wearing a cute light pink dress

that Logan loved.

"I could say the same for you! And don't ask me how I know, but my cousin totally has a thing for you." I said.

"You think so?" She asked. "Know so!" I replied, grabbing my purse. We walked into the boys apartment to find them all

waiting for us on the couch. Kendall and Logan stood up, their eyes huge.

"You girls look, uh, uhm...Stunning!" They both said simaltaniously.

"Thanks." We said beaming. Carlos and James walked over to us and took our arms, while opening the door.

"Ladies." They said. We walked out giggling. Mission accomplished, those boys were speechless. We all piled into James'swag

mobile and made our way to a japenese resturant. I sat between Kendall and Logan, while Jordan sat on the other side of Kendall

next to Carlos. My phone beeped.

KENDALL: HAVE I MENTIONED THAT YOU LOOK HEARTBREAKINGLY BEAUTIFUL TONIGHT?

ROSIEPOSIE: WELL I THINK YOUR FACE BACK AT THE APARTMENT SAID IT ALL. AND LOGAN DEFINITELY IS JEALOUS THAT J

IS SITTING BY YOU!

KENDALL: SHOULD I MESS WITH HIM?

ROSIEPOSIE: DO IT.

We smiled at eachother and Kendall put his arm around Jordan. I immeadiatly texted her.

ROSIE: GO ALONG WITH IT. WE ARE GONNA MAKE L JELLY. LOL, DON'T KISS KEN OR ANYTHING, YOU KNOW WHAT THE DEAL IS (;

She nodded and smiled. Logan looked extremely jealous. I turned to him.

"Have you decided to make a move yet?" I asked.

"Later tonight, back at the apartment, I think I'm finally gonna tell her how I feel." He said, smiling. I was beaming.

"YESSS!" I whisper-shouted. I looked over at Jordan and Kendall and saw them having a flirty conversation. I felt a pang of

jealousy, but I know that my best friend wouldn't do anything to me because she loves Logan and wouldn't want to hurt me.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air." I said, getting up from the table. Kendall looked over and got up and followed me.

"You know pretty girls shouldn't sit outside alone." He said, sitting beside me on the bench. I sighed.

"This girl can take care of herself, go back inside and I'll be back in a second, promise." He nodded and went back inside.

I sat there alone with my thoughts until I heard someone say my name.

"Rose?" A voice asked. I looked up and saw none other than my old best guy friend Stephen Colletti.

"Stephen!" I hugged him. I hadn't seen him since he left for LA years ago.

"You haven't changed a bit." He said.

"Neither have you! I have to get back to my friends but here." I said, grabbing his phone. I put in my number.

"Text me sometime, k?" I said, waving goodbye. I walked back into the resteraunt and sat down. If Kendall wasn't going to make

a move soon, I planned to make him a tiny bit jealous. Plus I hear from my friends that still keep in touch with Stephen, that

Stephen still likes me. A lot. Game on Schmidt. Game on.


	2. War

After dinner, we headed back to our new apartment so the boys could see it.

"Wow, this place looks great! Are those christmas lights?" Carlos asked. Jordan had hung christmas lights up in both of our rooms.

"Yupp, they add the holiday feel to the rooms." Jordan said, beaming. We went and sat down in the living room so we could all hang out.

"LOGAN HAS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" Kendall shouted. I elbowed him.

"That was supposed to be my thing! I wanted to force him to make a move!" I whispered to Kendall. He laughed and I elbowed him again. Logan got up and looked at me. I nodded at him for encouragement. He needs to get over it and tell her how he feels already. He took Jordan's hand.

"Jordan Faith, I've never met anyone whose so adorable, smart, or genuine. I would be an honor if you would be my girlfriend." He said

We all leaned forward in anticipation.

"Yes, a thousand times yes." She said, kissing him.

"ITS ABOUT TIME!" James shouted. We all laughed. Logan nodded towards Kendall and I shook my head. Not tonight. I wanted to mess with him. After a while, the boys headed back to their apartment, but Kendall lingered.

"Lets take a walk." He said, taking my hand. I let Jordan know where I would be and then we headed out.

"Second time we've taken a walk today...whats the deal?" I asked curiously.

"Just wanted to hang out with my best friend." He said pulling me towards him.

"Mhm." I said. Hes doing this to try and get me to tell him how he feels. Its not happening not today, not tomorrow, maybe not at all. I'm in hard to get mode.

"I have a date tomorrow night." He said. "Oh really? With who?" I asked curiously.

"This girl I met while you were outside, Vanessa." He said. I chuckled.

"When is this game gonna be over?" He asked.

"Game? What game would that be?" I asked, playing innocent.

"This game where you act like you aren't jealous as hell that I'm going out with another girl. And then when I try to get close

to you, you act like we're just friends, when clearly we can't be just friends." He said. I laughed.

"Kendall, you know what to say. So until you grow a pear and say it, I'm always going to be your best friend. And I'm not

jealous of this new girl because I too have a date." I said, starting to walk again. He caught up to me right as we arrived back at our apartment.

"I suppose this is good night." He said smiling at me. He inched closer. I pulled him in for an unexpected kiss. I pulled away after 2 seconds.

"Game on, Schmidt. See if you can go another minute without a kiss like that." I said, teasingly.

"Game on then, Lutz." He said, smirking. I walked into the apartment and ran into Jordan.

"You were peeking through the little hole on the door!" I whisper-yelled. She smiled sheepishly and began to poke me.

"You kissed him, ooooooo. Kendall and Rosie sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G fir-" I cut her off.

"Its not the start of a relationship, that kiss started the game." I said, giving her a devious smile. She caught on and smiled.

"He better watch out then! No one plays this game better than you do." She said. She went into her room and I walked outside

to find Kendall. He pulled me towards him, my face inches from his.

"You really do make it hard for a guy to resist you." He said with a smile.

"Its my job." I said, leaning in. He leaned in and then I pulled away.

"No no, you don't get anymore kisses. Not for a lifetime." I said, opening the door to my apartment.

"Damn you're good." He said, going back to his apartment. Yes I am.


	3. No Idea

I woke up the next morning with a huge smile on my face. The chemistry between Kendall and I is undeniable, but I still want to mess with him. I went into the kitchen and found the apartment to be empty. Jordan had already gone over to the boy's apartment

I threw on my favorite shorts and my off the shoulder top and headed over there.

"Good morning everyone." I said. "Hey Kendall, give up yet?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh no, it's still on. No worries Rose, I won't tease you too much if you lose." Kendall said, smirking back at me.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"They're playing THE game." James said, smiling. He knew as well as anyone else that I could win this little game better than anyone else.

"Not too late to back out Ken, these lips could be all yours if you just give in." I said, giving him a cute smile.

"Dude, just give in! She's hot! Don't waste anymore time." James said. Logan hit him.

"Shopping anyone?" I asked. Jordan agreed and Logan decided to tag along. I walked out and found Kendall waiting for me.

"How long are we gonna play this game?" He asked.

"How long are you gonna take to realize I'm everything you want?" I asked smiling. He kissed my forehead. I put my hand on his cheek and smiled, then pushed him away.

"See you later." I said smiling. I walked down to the car and drove off.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked.

"It was nothing. I have a date tonight with Stephen, by the way." I told them.

"Stephen Colletti? Dude, I haven't seen him in forever! He's such a little cutie!" Jordan said. Logan tensed.

"Calm down loverboy. She loves you and Stephen is mine." I said. We arrived at the mall and began to shop.

I found an adorable little black dress to wear on my date tonight. We spent a little while longer at the mall, then decided to head back to the apartment so that I could get ready.

"He's not gonna know what hit him." Logan said, after I had put on my dress. I smiled.

"He's gonna realize that he needs to get over the fear and just ask me out already." I replied. I get butterflies every time

I see him, I can't think, I can't breathe. I just want to be with him, but I just don't know if that's going to happen right

now. Maybe it won't happen ever.

"Have fun tonight!" Jordan called, as a walked out the door. At the same time, Kendall and his date Vanessa walked out.

"Oh hey Rose! This is Vanessa. Vanessa, this is Rose, my best friend" He said, introducing us.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said waving.

"Same here." She said, smiling.

"Well we've gotta go, have fun!" Kendall said, leading Vanessa to the car. Damn he looked good. My phone beeped.

**STEPHEN: I'M HERE.**

**ROSE: BE RIGHT THERE. (:**

I smiled to myself. I was determined to have a good time tonight.

I went down the stairs and Stephen was there, holding the car door open.

"Thank you." I said, with a smile. We ended up at an Italian restaurant. We started to catch up on each other's lives. I was definitely enjoying this date. We finished up dinner and walked back to his car.

"So anyone special in your life?" Stephen asked me. I smiled, thinking of Kendall.

"Sadly no, what about you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I take it that you heard from all our friends back home that I liked you." He said. I smiled and nodded. I moved closer to him.

"You wanna know a secret?" I asked. He smiled. "I think I like you too." I whispered. He pulled me towards him and kissed me. After a long while, we broke apart and he drove me home. I found Kendall waiting for me.

"How was your date?" He asked. I smiled.

"It was good, yours?" I asked.

"Eh, she isn't really my type." He said. 'I know who your type is' I thought to myself.

"Sorry to hear that." I said. He took my hand.

"_I'm running to your heart like a kid in a store, take every ounce of love and beg you for more" He sang quietly._

"Why are we playing games?" I asked quietly.

"We're both stubborn." He said. It was true.

"Then why don't we stop?" I asked, leaning in. He leaned in and our lips locked. Halfway through the kiss I smiled.

"Everyone wins." He said, smiling. He kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight gorgeous." He said. I walked into my apartment and saw Logan and Jordan on the couch watching tv.

"How was the date?" Logan asked.

"Wasn't half as good as what just happened." I said.

"Wait...what just happened?" Jordan asked. I smiled brightly.

"She's got that look on her face...YOU AND KENDALL ARE DATING!" Logan shouted happily. I nodded and smiled even more. I finally had the boy I had wanted since the day I had met him. I told them goodnight and threw on my pjs and went to sleep smiling.


	4. I wanna be the one that you think about

I woke up still smiling. I walked out of my room and felt someone wrap their arms around me. I laughed.

"Give me all your love and no one gets hurt!"He said. I turned around and kissed him. As I pulled away, he frowned.

"What? We can't do that all day." He asked.

"No!" I said, hitting him playfully. We walked into the living room and sat down with Jordan and Logan. Jordan was beaming.

"What?" I asked.

"You two are just so cute!" She said, smiling. I laughed. I definitely agreed. Kendall kissed my forehead.

"Shes pretty amazing, isn't she?" He asked smiling at me. I blushed. Logan made a gagging noise. I threw a pillow and it hit his face.

"Choke on that!" I said, laughing. He glared at me.

"Beach today, anyone?" Jordan asked.

"TO THE BEACH!" We all shouted. We grabbed James and Carlos, threw our swimsuits on and headed down to the beach. When we got to the beach, Jordan and I immediately started to get our tan on. I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up.

"Kendall Francis Schmidt, you best put me down right now!" I said threateningly. He laughed.

"You're about as scary as a bunny, so I'm definitely not scared by your little threat!" He said, carrying me down the beach, towards the water.

"Pleeeeeaseee don't!" I said, giving him puppy dog eyes. He shook his head and walked into the deep ocean and dropped me in.

"I hate you!" I said, trying not to smile.

"I love you too, baby girl." He said, smiling. He leaned in. I pushed him away playfully.

"Hahaha, oh no. No kissy for Kendall! That earned you no love or affection until I decide that I'm not mad at you anymore." I said, smiling. He frowned.

"What? All because I dropped you in the ocean?" He asked. I nodded.

"Mhhhm, I asked you not to drop me and you did! So you don't get any kisses!" I said smiling. I walked out of the water and layed back down. A few minutes later, something occurred to me. Kendall and I weren't officially dating. So this was probably just a plot to get me to say that I was in love with him. Hasn't he realized he can't win this game? I looked over at J and gave her "the look". She knew exactly what I meant and we got up to take a walk.

"So you two aren't _official?_" She asked, shocked.

"No! I didn't even realize it until a few minutes ago. He never admitted how he felt, THEREFORE, we aren't really dating and this is still a game." I said angrily. I can't believe I fell for that damn charm of his. Well this isn't over.

"So what are you gonna do? Obviously, you aren't gonna let this slide. I can tell by the look on your face." Jordan said. I knew exactly what I was gonna do.

"Oh it's on. You best believe that it's on. But this time, I'm not only am I going to tease him, I'm going to "fall madly in love" with Stephen, because you know he doesn't like Stephen. He will totally admit how he feels then." I said.

"And if he doesn't?" She asked, as we came closer to our spot on the beach.

"Then I move on." I said. I'm done waiting on a boy that isn't ready to fully commit.


	5. I wanna be yours forever

We layed back down and started tanning again. My phone rang and I answered it once again without looking at the caller i.d.

"Hey Keel!" I answered. Jordan gave me a look.

"Do you guys have room up there in LA?" She asked. I smiled.

"Of course, why do you ask?" I asked.

"Do you guys want a new roommate in a week?" she asked. Jordan shot up, obviously hearing the question, and nodded.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed. Three best friends in LA will be fun. We talked for a while longer and then I hung up. My phone beeped.

**Stephen: Date tonight? **

**Rose: Sounds good (: See you at 8?**

**Stephen: Sounds like a plan, see you then.**

I smiled. Stephen was a good guy after all. I just hope I'm not making a mistake by doing this. Kendall walked over to me.

"Walk with me?" He asked. I nodded and got up.

"So I was thinking we should go out tonight." He said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry, I already have a date with Stephen. You didn't say the words, so we aren't together, therefore, I found a boy that isn't afraid to commit." I said, giving him a look.

"Damn it, I thought you would forget." He said. I shook my head.

"Look Kendall, you know how I feel, and you know how you feel about me. So do something about it or I'm moving on for good. I can't spend my entire life waiting on you." I said. He nodded. We went back to our spot on the beach and packed up. As I arrived back at my apartment, I felt emotionally drained. I didn't want to play these games, but on the other hand, I wanted to prove a point somehow. But I mostly wanted to be with Kendall, forever. I headed into my room, got a shower, and began to prepare mentally, emotionally, and physically for this date. I threw on my favorite light pink dress, and began to do my makeup. I heard a knock on my bathroom door.

"Mind if I come in?" Logan asked. I sighed.

"Come in." I said, unlocking the door.

"What's going on with you and Kendall? He seems upset and you do too." Logan said.

"Well he shouldn't be upset, he did this to himself. He didn't admit how he felt, he just let me think that he did and that shows me that he isn't ready to commit and I can't wait around for him to decide that he wants to be with me. I can't do it anymore." I said.

"Oh..just give him time, I'm pretty sure hes realized a lot of things today. He'll come around sooner or later." Logan said. He hugged me and then left. I sighed. Why can't I ever have a perfect relationship? I finished my makeup and hair and went into my room to grab my shoes. Kendall was sitting on my bed.

"Hey beautiful." He said, looking at me.

"Hey." I replied softly.

"Just wanted to say hey before your date.." He said, getting up.

"Cool, well I gotta get going but we can hang out afterwards, k?" I said, hugging him. He nodded his answer and kissed my forehead. We walked out of my room and I grabbed my jacket and purse.

"LEAVING NOW J!" I shouted.

"OKAY CALL ME LATER!" She shouted back. I smiled.

"LOVE YOU!" I shouted.

"LOVE YOU MORE!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I walked out and ran into Stephen.

"You look gorgeous, ready to go?" He asked. I smiled.

"Absolutely." I said. I really hope I don't get in over my head with this relationship.


	6. I've loved you from the very first day

We arrived at the Japanese steakhouse and sat a table.

"So what have you been up to since our last date?" He asked.

"Not too much, just been going to the beach, hanging out with Jordan, same old same old." I said, giving him a smile. He was really cute. But something about this felt wrong. It all felt wrong because I know that I love Kendall. The date moved along smoothly. We arrived back at my apartment.

"So I'll call you later." Stephen said, kissing me. I smiled halfway through the kiss.

"Sounds good." I said, smiling. He smiled back at me and walked away. Kendall walked out of his apartment.

"Have fun?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said softly. Kendall pulled me in for a hug.

"I love you. Always have, always will. I knew I loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, kind, and the most talented girl I know. I don't know why I couldn't admit that before. I guess I was just scared that you didn't feel the same. But now I know that you do and I couldn't be happier." He said, looking into my eyes. I smiled.

"Kendall Schmidt, you make me crazy. But I love you so much." I said, kissing him. He smiled.

"Rose Lutz, I feel exactly the same way." He said. We walked into my apartment and ran straight into Logan, Jordan, Carlos and James.

"What were you guys doing?" I asked, eyeing Jordan.

"We weren't eavesdropping, if that's what you're implying!" Carlos said. I laughed.

"You guys are so nosey!" I said.

"I have a right to be nosey missy, I am your cousin." Logan said, smiling. I smiled back at him.

"True, but don't think I don't hear y'all talking at night! _I love you, I never want to live without you, blah blah blah!"_ I imitated. We all laughed. Logan blushed.

"I don't talk like that!" He said.

"Bro, you so do." James said, laughing. Kendall wrapped his arm around me and smiled.

"So is this for real this time?" Jordan asked. I nodded.

"I GET TO PLAN YOUR WEDDING!" She shouted, hugging me. I laughed.

"That's a long time away!" I said. I looked at Kendall, who was beaming. I had never thought of the idea of marriage. I always thought that I would never find the one, but now I have and I couldn't be happier.

*Next day*

I woke up in Kendall's arms. I smiled to myself and managed to get up without waking Kendall. I grabbed some cinnamon toast crunch and sat down beside Jordan and Logan. Jordan was eating dry cinnamon toast crunch and drinking a glass of milk.

"Why do you do that?" I asked, referring to the way she eats cereal.

"It makes the cereal crunchier!" She said. I shook my head and smiled to myself. Something is off about that girl. There was a knock at the door and I hopped up to answer it. It was Stephen. 'Oh God, what am I gonna say?' I thought to myself.

"H-hey Stephen!" I said, smiling nonchalantly. This is so not good.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out today." He said. I walked out, closing the door behind me.

"Listen, you are a really sweet guy Stephen, but I kind of already have a boyfriend as of last night." I said.

"Oh. It's okay, we can still be friends." He said, giving me a small smile. I smiled back and ended the conversation, walking back into the apartment. Kendall was waiting for me when I walked in.

"Hey you!" I said, kissing him softly. He smiled.

"Good morning beautiful, what do you want to do today?" He asked. I thought for a minute. He knew exactly what I was thinking.

"It's a stay in pjs, and have a twilight and harry potter movie marathon kind of day, isn't it?" He asked smiling. It was pouring rain outside, so what better way to spend the day then watching some of the best movies ever. Halfway through our movie marathon, James and Carlos walked in and sat down.

"Ooooo Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince." Carlos said, paying attention to the movie. I smiled, the sixth movie has always been my favorite because it has tons of Draco scenes in it. James and Carlos ended up falling asleep during the middle of deathly hallows part two. I leaned my head on Kendall's shoulder and smiled.

"Best day ever." I said, beaming. He kissed my forehead.

"Couldn't agree more, babygirl." He said. I smiled and soon found myself falling asleep.


	7. Love Letter

I woke up in my own room. I rolled over and bumped into Kendall and he woke up.

"Well hello!" I said, smiling. He smiled and kissed me.

"Good morning gorgeous." He said. I smiled brightly. I heard a knock on the front door.

"I got it, J is prolly still asleep." I said, getting up to answer the door. I swung the door open to find my other best friend Keeley and squealed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be here till next week!" I said, hugging her. Jordan walked out of her room.

"YOU'RE HERE!" Jordan shouted, running over to hug her.

"I decided to move out early, mom, Sean, and Cece were driving me _insane._ Plus, I missed you guys!" She said, smiling. I was happy to have both of my best friends here.

"So what goes on?" Keeley asked.

"Logan and Jordan are together, Kendall and I are officially together, and James and Carlos are both single, so take your pick. Although they have connections with the Biebs, so I could also make that happen." I said, smiling. Keeley **loves** the Biebs. I don't really like him.

"PLEASE hook me up with Justin! Or if he isn't single, I'll settle for James." She said, giving us a small smile. We all laughed. Keeley, Jordan and I decided to go to the mall. Kendall tagged along, knowing that he would be carrying bags for us.

"Babe, you really don't have to go!" I told him, walking to the car. Logan yelled from the stairs.

"THERES STILL TIME! SAVE YOURSELF!" He shouted. I laughed, getting into the front seat of my BMW.

"I'm going, end of story." He said, sliding into the passenger seat. I smiled.

"I'll take your man card now!" Keeley said, holding her hand out. We all laughed.

"Carrying girl's shopping bags is very gentlemanly if you must know." He said. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"While this is a very sweet gesture, you are going to be carrying TONS of shopping bags for at least 2 hours. Think you can handle it?" I asked, eyeing him. He smirked at me.

"You doubt me?" He asked.

"Not at all! Just making sure you're up for this." I said, giving him a smile. He smirked again and turned on my ipod. His song 'Love Letter' filled the car and I smiled.

"A little Heffron Drive? Hm, didn't know you had all my songs on here." He said, smiling. Of course I had his music on my ipod. We headed out to the mall, setting up a game plan along the way.

"VICTORIAS SECRET IS FIRST!" Jordan stated. I nodded in agreement. Kendall smiled.

"Yeah, you don't get to go in there." I said. He frowned.

"And why not! I am a mature young adult." He said. We all laughed.

"Ken, I love you, but I don't need you pointing at bras and other things and snickering." I said, giggling. He scoffed.

"Fine, I'll just wait outside." He said. I smiled. Truth is I just didn't want anyone in my way while I was shopping, plus who knows what kind of girls will be in there trying to get his attention. I did not need to get in a fight today. He poked my dimple and leaned in towards me.

"I know that you're afraid that there will be tons of girls in there, vying for my attention. But you should also know that I love you and only you, plus you're really adorable when you're jealous." He said, kissing my cheek. I hit him playfully and walked along with my friends. Jordan, Keeley and I headed into Victoria's secret and began picking up various sweat pants, t shirts, and jackets. I ended up spending about 150 dollars, but I didn't care. It was money well spent.

"Where to now?" Kendall asked. I pondered where else we should go.

"Hollister?" Jordan asked.

"I agree, but we should also hit up Hot Topic, I need a new Bieber shirt." Keeley said, smiling. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Hollister sounds good to me, I need jeans." Kendall said. I smiled and took his hand. We swung our arms and walked along, making our way towards the store. 2 hours, and 20 million bags later, we decided to head home.

"That was so much fun!" Keeley said. It was only 3 in the afternoon, so we decided to grab Carlos and James and head to the beach. 5 minutes after laying out, Kendall tugged on my hand.

"Let's walk?" He asked, smiling. I nodded and jumped up. We held hands and began walking.

"I had fun today." He said, pulling me close. I smiled.

"I did too." I said softly, taking in my surroundings.

"I think we should hang out tonight, just the two of us. We could have a picnic, maybe watch the stars.." He said, trailing off. I smiled.

"It's a date." I said, kissing his cheek. I saw Jordan and Logan halfway across the beach and ran over to them. Logan picked me up and attempted to throw me in.

"LOOOOGANN!" I screamed.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" James said, grabbing me. Kendall soon grabbed me from James.

"My girl, hands off dude!" He said, kissing me. I smiled and laughed. I had crazy friends, and an amazing boyfriend. Life couldn't be any better.


	8. You're not alone

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and smiles. But soon, it was filled with sheer pain. I picked up the phone, not knowing that the call would forever change my life.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, is this miss Rosalie Lutz?" The voice on the other end asked. I swallowed, nervous.

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who this is?" I responded, praying that it wasn't anything bad.

"Your parents have been in an awful car wreck, is there any way you could come down to the hospital?" The woman asked. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"I'm in Los Angeles now, but I can be on a flight back to Dallas within the next few hours." I said, choking up.

"Alright. Thank you for your time, goodbye." She said, hanging up. I slid to the ground, letting my tears stream down my face. Kendall walked and saw me.

"Babygirl, whats wrong?" He asked, wiping my tears. I shook my head, unable to answer his question. I sniffled and took a deep breath.

"My parents were in a wreck, they're in the hospital." I said, sobbing. He held me for a few minutes and then called Logan and Jordan into the room.

"Rosie, what's wrong hun?" Jordan asked, as Keeley entered the room. She immediately hugged me, as if she knew what was happening.

"My parents." I said, sobbing harder. We sat there hugging for a while. It was planned that Kendall, Logan and I would head back to Dallas to see my parents. I packed my things quickly and we headed off to LAX. The plane ride back to Dallas was long and it made me anxious. I loved my parents more than anything. Kendall's thumb circled my hand and he kissed my head.

"I promise that I'm gonna stick by you through this. I'm never leaving you. Not for one second." He said. I kissed him softly. I was a lucky girl, but I didn't feel like I was. Logan had my other hand. He squeezed it to let me know the same. He loved my parents as much as I did.

"Mom and dad said that they're in pretty bad shape, but there is a good possibility that they will recover." Logan told me. Yeah, a possibility, that chance is slim to none. We arrived in Dallas the next morning and went straight to the hospital.

"What room are Dennis and Lauren Lutz in?" I asked politely.

"Are you immediate family?" She asked.

"I'm their daughter." I answered. She gave me a sad smile.

"Room 513." She said. Without a second to lose, I made my way to my parents room. When I walked in, tears sprang to my eyes and I grabbed Kendall's hand.

"Mom? Dad?" I whispered, feeling the tears fall. The doctor walked in at that moment.

"How are they?" Kendall asked sadly.

"Well her mom has 2 fractured ribs, various bruising, and a broken arm and leg. Her dad has a concussion, a few cuts and bruises, and a broken leg also. They're very lucky that it wasn't anything more than that." He said, walking into the room.

"Hi babygirl!" My mom said, smiling at me. She looked fragile. My dad smiled warmly at me.

"Hi mom and dad." I said, smiling back at them through my tears. Logan waved to them, returning their smiles.

"I see you brought Kendall with you! Hi sweetheart!" My dad said. My parents **adored **Kendall, just like they adored Logan.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, sitting in between the two of them. My parents were holding hands.

"I feel better than I did yesterday. Don't worry too much honey, the doctor said we should be out of here soon." My dad said, squeezing my hand. I smiled a bit, feeling most of my worry fade away.

"The one question that I have is for you Kendall! Are you finally dating our little Rosie?" My mom asked, beaming. We both nodded and my mom hugged me with her good arm.

"I don't need to give you a speech, I know you'll take good care of her." My dad said, smiling. Logan hugged my parents.

"I'm glad you guys are okay." Logan said, sitting beside me.

"Me too. I don't know what I would do without you." I said. My dad took my hand again.

"We're not going anywhere sweetie." He said, squeezing my hand. We stayed for a while longer till both of my parents fell asleep. We decided to head back to my house to unpack and eat. Kendall held me while we watched tv.

"Thank you for being here for me. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't." I said, kissing him softly.

"I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else but here with you." He replied, kissing my forehead.


	9. If you wanna party , then lets party!

We headed straight to the hospital the next morning to check on my parents. As we walked into their room, we were met with smiles.

"Good morning!" My mom said, beaming at me. They were always happy, even in the worst of times.

"Good morning momma, morning daddy!" I said, smiling at them. My country accent was coming back since I was home in Dallas. We sat down.

"How are you guys feeling?" Kendall asked. My mom smiled.

"I'm feeling okay, but you're dads concussion has been bothering him. So he isn't feeling as well as I am." She said, squeezing my dad's hand. I smiled. My parents love amazed me.

"So have you seen Cait yet, Rosie?" My dad asked. Caitlin was my other best friend here in Dallas.

"Not yet, I planned on seeing her today!" I said. I looked over at Logan, who was blushing. He had a crush on Caitlin back in high school and I think hes nervous about seeing her again.

"Are you okay if we head out?" I asked my parents.

"We're not going anywhere. So you go have fun and we'll see you when you get back." My dad said, giving me a small smile. I hugged and kissed my parents and we headed out to meet Caitlin for lunch. We arrived at Chili's and sat down at a booth.

"So tour… it's in less than a month." Kendall said. I almost forgot about that. It was almost December now. They leave a few weeks after Christmas.

"Oh yeah…I almost forgot about that." I said. I didn't want the boys to leave and I know that I can't go on tour with them.

"Let's not think about it. Let's just enjoy the time we have now and worry about tour later." Logan said. Caitlin walked in and sat down.

"Oh hi! Whats up?" She asked. We both got up and hugged.

"I've missed you so much! What's been going on?" I asked, sitting back down.

"Well besides just chilling here at home, I've been recording some songs, writing, the usual." She said. Logan smiled.

"Well we're glad that we got to see you!" He said, hugging her. I smiled to myself.

"You need a roommate?" She asked. We Had 4 rooms, so of course we wanted another roommate.

"Yeah! You up for the craziness that is LA?" I asked, beaming.

"Of course!" She said. I was happy that we had our final roommate.

***A few weeks later***

My parents were out of the hospital, and we were all back in LA. Lucky for me, it was almost my 19th birthday. Jordan left for New York, Keeley was in Hilton Head, Caitlin was in Colorado, and my family was coming up to LA in a few days for Christmas. The boys were still here.

"Guess whose birthday is tomorrow!" Logan said. I smiled.

"Let me guess, its Lady Gaga's?" I asked. He smirked.

"No! Yours!" He said, poking me. I giggled.

"Yeah, I know." I replied. Kendall hugged me from behind.

"So what do you wanna do to celebrate?" He asked.

"We could go to a club." James suggested.

"No, no parties. Just low-key stuff. I say dinner and movie night here at my apartment." I said.

"I think that sounds like a perfect idea." Kendall said, putting his arm on my shoulder. The rest of the day went by fast and soon enough it was my 19th birthday. I awoke to Kendall, Carlos, and Logan jumping on my bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They shouted.

"TOO. EARLY." I said, groaning. I rolled out of bed and went into the living room. They followed behind me. Kendall sat down and I cuddled up to him, trying to fall back asleep. Logan kicked me.

"Youuuu sonovabeetch. Don't kick me! I'm tired; it's my birthday, so I should be able to sleep." I said, closing my eyes again. I quickly opened my eyes again. I was officially awake.

"Ugh you win. What should we do today?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could walk around Rodeo Drive. That's one place you haven't visited yet." Logan said. I agreed and ran to get ready. I threw on my new victoria's secret yoga pants, my white off the shoulder top, and some uggs. I did my hair and makeup and then we made our way to Rodeo Drive.

"Oooo Chanel." I said, making my way towards the store. After a couple hours of shopping, we made our way back to the apartment to get ready for dinner. I put on my new Alice + Olivia one shouldered dress and finished up my makeup. Kendall walked into my bathroom. I turned around and smiled.

"You look amazing." He said, his green eyes were mesmerizing. He held up a wrapped box.

"I know you said not to get you anything, but I couldn't help it." He said, handing me the box. I smiled and opened it. I gasped when I saw that it was a Tiffany box. I opened it up to find a silver infinity necklace.

"Kendall it's beautiful." I said, beaming. He put it on me.

"It's a symbol of my undying love for you." He said. I kissed him softly.

"I love it and I love you." I said, smiling sweetly.

"ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?" James shouted.

"YOU KNOW I AM!" I shouted back, walking out into the living room.

"You look fantastic!" Logan said. I was beaming.

"Why thank you! Now let's get this show on the road!" I exclaimed, making my way to the swag mobile.

We ate at Katsuya, a famous restaurant out in LA.

"Okay, I say we hit the clubs." James said.

"Should we listen to pretty rush and hit the clubs OR go home and chill?" I asked.

"Clubs." We all agreed. We decided to head to the house of blues. After many tiring hours of dancing, we headed home.

"Well how was your birthday?" Carlos asked.

"I think it was pretty freaking amazing." I said smiling.


	10. I'm happier without you

A few days later, I went over to the boys apartment to find no one. 'Wtf?' I thought to myself. I called Logan first.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm in Malibu. I'll be home later on." He said. I hung up. One boy down, three to go. I texted Carlos and James next. They were both back home for Christmas. 3 down, one to go.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked Kendall.

"Funny story, I'm in Bali." He said. My jaw dropped.

"Like Bali, Indonesia?" I asked.

"Yeah…you see, Kevin and Kim had an extra ticket to go and it was really last minute. They called me last night and I packed up and headed out this morning. I should've left you a note. Sorry about that. It was a spontaneous decision on my part. I just forget all the reasons why I shouldn't go and just said yes. But don't worry; we'll be back before Christmas Eve." He replied. I laughed.

"You're out seeing the world without me, not fair!" I said.

"Well don't worry, someday we'll see the world together, just you and me." He said. I smiled.

"That sounds good to me, name a time and place." I said, chuckling.

"Let's make a pact then, in 2 years, if we're still together, we'll travel all over Europe for an entire year, just the two of us." He said.

"It's a date!" I replied.

"Great. I'll talk to you soon beautiful." He said.

"Okay, don't have too much fun without me." I said, smiling. I hung up and walked back into my apartment. 'Maybe I should just jet to Paris' I thought to myself. Nothing like a spontaneous trip to cheer a girl up, but of course I just can't up and leave. I decided to head down to the beach, even though its December, it's warm. I sat on my blanket and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"Well this is a surprise." I heard a voice say. I turned around to find my ex-boyfriend Nick.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered under my breath.

"I missed you too." He said, obviously hearing me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pissed.

"Just enjoying the beach, like you are. I saw you and figured I'd say hey." He said.

"Well hey." I said, annoyed.

"I know you hate me." He said.

"Hah, hate is an understatement, Nick." I replied.

"You have a right to hate me, I mean cheating on you after 5 years wasn't fair to you, but come on. Aren't you over it already?" He asked. I scoffed.

"Nicholas, you really think that I'm just gonna get over the fact that after a wonderful 5 years together you cheated on me? Well think again. I hope you're happy with that skank." I said, bitterly.

"I know you've moved on too." He stated. What the hell?

"So now you're keeping tabs on me?" I asked.

"My mom was talking to your mom the other day…" He trailed off. My expression softened.

"Oh. Well in that case, I'm sorry for that little comment." I said, picking up my stuff so I could leave.

"See you around, Nick." I said softly, leaving the beach. I felt the tears spring my eyes. I immediately called Logan.

"I just ran into Nick." I told him.

"Wait, what?" Logan asked, sounding pissed.

"He was at the beach; he saw me and came over." I said.

"Are you ok? What did he say?" He asked.

"He said that I should be over the situation, shit like that. I just wasn't expecting to see him ever again. This hit me like a ton of bricks." I said.

"Come home, I'll get the cocoa ready." He said, sighing. I laughed and hung up. Whenever one of us had a problem, we'd make cocoa and sit down and figure everything out. It was our thing.

It's been 2 days since I saw Nick. I was sitting at LAX, waiting for Kendall and Caitlin's flights to arrive. Caitlin's flight arrived first. She ran over and hugged me.

"How was Colorado?" I asked. She let go of me.

"It was great, but that's not important right now. LOOK AT MY ASS!" She exclaimed. She turned around and I noticed that she was wearing Victoria's secret yoga pants. I laughed.

"Yoga pants are like bras for your but!" I said, laughing harder.

"What are we laughing about?" Kendall asked, setting down his suitcase. I jumped into his arms.

"I missed you!" I said. He set me down and kissed me. I saw Cait make a gagging face.

"And I missed you, a lot." He said.

"How was Bali? Tell me everything, don't leave anything out." I said, smiling. He told me about his adventures as we made our way home. I didn't tell him that I saw Nick. We arrived back at the apartment complex and headed up to see Logan.

"So Demi is having a party tonight at a hotel, it should be fun. Are we in?" I asked.

"I'm in." Cait said, smiling. The boys agreed too. I knew that Nick would be there, seeing as he is friends with Demi too. We all grew up together. I also knew that there would definitely be confrontations.

"Alright well I'm gonna go prepare!" I said, leaving. Caitlin followed me.

"Alright spill it." She said. I played innocent.

"What do you mean spill it?" I asked.

"Girl, don't play me! I know that you're hiding something, and you know you can tell me anything. So tell." She said, eyeing me.

"Fine, fine. I ran into Nick on the beach the other day." I said, sighing.

"That sonovabeetch! What did he say? Are you gonna tell Kendall?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I don't wanna worry him, and Nick said I should be over everything. You know he's gonna be at the party tonight." I said. I can just picture the fight now.

"If he says anything to you, just don't respond." She said, leaving the room to go get ready. I put on a cute strapless Hollister top, skinny jeans, and ballet flats. The party was casual since there would be a lot of dancing going on. Logan walked into my room right as I was about to walk out.

"You didn't tell him?" He asked.

"No, and you better not tell him either. I don't want him to worry about me too much. Plus, he'll worry about me enough at the party because Nick will be there." I said.

"You know that shits gonna go down, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"And you know that I'll beat the legit shit out of Nick if he starts anything with Ken, right?" I asked. I did **not** need Kendall getting into a fist fight with Nick. We walked into the living room and waited for Cait and Kendall to finish getting ready. Caitlin walked out in skinny jeans, a cute v neck, and a leather jacket with some adorable dark purple heels. Kendall arrived in a v neck, cardigan, skinny jeans and vans.

"Well we all look fabulous, now let's go party!" I said, leading the way to the car. Kendall grabbed my hand and eyed me. 'Great, he knows!' I thought to myself. I bet you Logan told him!

The party was insane! Soon after I walked in, I met eyes with Nick. He smirked at me. I grabbed Kendall's hand and led him to the dance floor. Soon enough, Nick made his way over to our group.

"So you stole my girl." Nick said.

"Don't flatter yourself Nick. I'm not your girl anymore." I said, smirking at him.

"You say that now, but you know you'll be begging me to take you back soon enough, but I won't take you back. I'm glad I don't have to deal with you anymore." He said, smirking back at me.

"You know what, I'm glad that we're through. Kendall treats me like I should be treated, and he actually gives a damn about me. You never did. You never gave me the time of day." I said.

"Whine, whine, whine. You're so over emotional." Nick said.

I did what I promised myself I wouldn't do. I walked up to Nick and punched him in the face. I felt Logan pull me back.

"I was emotional all the time because you couldn't keep it in your pants! I'm done with you. Get the hell out of my face." I said. Kendall stepped in front of me.

"You need to leave." He told Nick. Demi came over.

"What's going on?" She asked concerned. Logan filled her in and she called security to escort Nick out. Kendall turned to me.

"You ok?" He asked. I shook my head.

"This is all my fault" I said. He took me in his arms.

"Sweetheart, this is not your fault. He started this." He said. Logan gave me a look that said 'tell him'.

"We should go." I said. We said our goodbyes and left the party. When we got back home, I decided that maybe I should tell Kendall about my previous encounter with Nick, but a phone call interrupted my thoughts before I could make a final decision.

"Hey Jordan, what's up?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something. It's really important." She said. It sounded like she was crying. What she was about to tell me would destroy Logan.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review if you like it, and I will update the story after the holidays! **


	11. Shes gonna get fat soon

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked worriedly. I knew that this was not gonna be good.

"I ran into Sterling while I was in New York…" She trailed off. She saw Sterling, Sterling as in her ex-boyfriend. This is not good.

"You didn't." I said.

"I'm so sorry. It just sort of happened…" She trailed off again. I could hear her crying.

"You aren't." I said. She can't be.

"I am. Rose, you have no idea how sorry I am, it was a huge mistake." She said, sobbing noisily. Yeah, it was a huge mistake alright. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with her freaking ex-boyfriends baby.

"Jordan, I am not gonna abandon you. You are still my best friend. Just spend Christmas up there with your family and then come straight home and we'll figure this out. I'm gonna tell Kendall, but I promise that neither one of us are gonna tell Logan. I'll see you soon doll." I said, hanging up. My best friend, a mother at 19, fabulous.

"KENDALL. GET IN HERE NOW! WE HAVE A CODE PINK!" I screamed. Kendall ran in.

"What? What's a code pink?" He asked, confused. I sighed. Thank God Logan isn't around.

"Jordan just called me. She ran into Sterling, things got steamy, and now she is pregnant!" I whispered.

"What the hell? How could she just cheat on Logan like that?" He asked. I shrugged. Caitlin walked in at that moment.

"Code pink, huh?" She asked.

"Jordan, Sterling, things got steamy, long story short she's gonna be fat really soon." I said. Caitlin's eyes widened.

"Damn, didn't know she had it in her!" She said.

"NO ONE is telling Logan." I told them.

"No one is telling me what?" Logan asked.

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted. I will not be the one to tell him this.

"Uh, uhm…well you see…it's really a funny story." I said.

"You're gonna be a…a uh…uncle!" Caitlin said. I gave her a look.

"NO YOU AREN'T, I'm NOT pregnant, I swear. We have to tell him the truth." I said sighing.

"Logan, Jordan is pregnant….with Sterling's baby." Kendall told him.

"That's impossible." Logan said.

"Call her and ask her for yourself, Loges. I'm so sorry." I said, handing him my phone. After a brief conversation, Logan came back to my apartment.

"It's true. She cheated, and now she's pregnant with that assholes baby." He said softly. I hugged him.

"I'm so so sorry Logiebear." I said.

"I knew she still loved him, I don't know why I didn't save myself the pain and let her go." He said.

I felt awful. I know that Jordan didn't mean to do it, but she still did it. Kendall and I went into my room to just talk. He held me for the longest time.

"He doesn't deserve this." I said, softly.

"I know, but we at least need to be there for her these next 9 months. She's gonna need us." He replied.

"Well duh. I'm gonna be a godmother." I said, half excited, half scared.

"Does that mean that I'm a godfather?" He asked. I grinned.

"Yeah, I suppose it does." I replied.

**AN: Okay now I'm not updating until the holidays! Merry Christmas everyone !**


	12. Obviously you're a douche

Caitlin and I were engrossed in an episode of 'Friends' while Logan was gazing at her and I was wrapped in Kendall's arms when Caitlin suddenly jumped up.

"I gots an idea!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"You know what, Logan!" She said, pointing at Logan. He sat up and smiled. "YOU are JUST LIKE ROSS, And Kendall is JUST LIKE RACHEL!" She shouted excitedly. I rolled off the couch in laughter. Logan's smile died and he went back to sulking.

"YOU'RE SO RIGHT! Wait, that means I'm dating a girl…the hell?" I asked.

"NO! You're just dating a gay man boy!" She said, smiling brightly.

"What the fuck?" Kendall exclaimed.

"Oh honey, you know we're only kidding!" I said reassuringly. Caitlin came over and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Ken Ken! Let's go gossip about boys, and talk about makeup, and paint each other's nails!" She said excitedly while dragging him along. Kendall turned, being dragged by the petite, yet very strong, Caitlin.

"HELP ME!" He mouthed, making sad faces. I just laughed and turned back to Logan once they entered Caitlin's room.

"So, you should totally date Caitlin!" I said, smiling.

"Will she get knocked up by her ex-boyfriend?" He asked, sulkingly.

"Would you shut the hell up about that already? Damn, you're worse than I am when I'm on the rag." I exclaimed.

"ONLY WOMEN BLEED!" Carlos sang from the other room.

"CARLOS, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted back at him, giggling.

"Are you on the rag again?" He asked, coming out of the other room. I chucked a pillow at his face. He retreated back to the other room.

"AND STAY OUT!" I screamed. "Now back to the matter at hand, you two are perfect together. You've treated her like crap and she's still around! Take a motherfucking hint, you love her. Now, quit being such a dumbass and date her!" I said, hitting him.

"I tried to do that, but I was afraid of ruining our friendship." He said.

I stared at him, he was so stupid. "She's your best friend! Haven't you heard the song Lucky by Jason Mraz! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN LOVE WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND! That's the person you're going to marry, the person you're going to want to spend the rest of your life with. She's the last thing you think about before you go to sleep and the first thing you think about in the morning. YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HER. If you ever lost her you would literally crumple into a small ball of depression and throw yourself into oblivion! And if you keep treating her like this, you will lose her. Now stick that in your pipe and smoke it!"

"Damn," he said staring at me, "are you sure you aren't on the rag?"

I stormed out of the room, but I knew he didn't mean it. He had some thinking to do. I ran into Cait's room and grabbed Kendall and dragged him with me to the living room.

"WAIT! My nails are still drying!" He said, holding up his pearly pink fingers. 'The fuck?' I thought to myself.

"Kendall, honey, you're a boy. Now, help me prove a point." I said.

"Fine" He said, blowing on his nails. "Are you positive you aren't on the rag?" He asked me.

"Son of a bitch, I'M NOT ON THE FUCKING RAG! I'm pretty sure that's you!" I said, annoyed.

"Someone is SO on the rag!" James whispered, passing us by. I smacked pretty boy rush and continued dragging Kendall out into the living room.

"You see him?" I asked, pointing at Kendall, "He is a perfect example of a soul mate. Logan, you may think that I'm just being a smartass, sarcastic bitch, but I'm speaking the truth. Caitlin is your soul mate. I would know, I've found mine. Now, I'm leaving. Ask me if I'm on the rag again, and I will beat the shit out of you, because now everyone thinks I am." I said.

"She's right dude, it's true. Annnnd, I'm pretty sure the entire apartment complex thinks she's on the rag." Kendall said, rubbing my shoulders, trying to calm me down.

"YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE THE ENTIRE APARTMENT COMPLEX KNOWS, YOU AND CAITLIN ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER. I'M LEAVING NOW, GOODBYE!" I said, kissing Kendall before leaving the room. Caitlin walked in as I was leaving.

"Am I supposed to pretend I didn't hear that?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and went into Jordan's room before running back out into the living room.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, MAYBE I AM ON THE RAG! BUT AT LEAST I CAN GET OFF THE RAG, YOU CAN NEVER GET OFF THE DOUCHE WAGON!" I shouted at Logan. "NOW GOOD DAY!" I said. I started to turn around to walk away.

"Bitch." Logan mumbled under his breath. I turned around.

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" I shouted back, storming into Jordan's room once again.

**CAITLIN'S POV:**

I sat in my room pondering what color I should paint Kendall's (more like ken doll) toe nails. (lol, why am I so funny?) Suddenly, I heard shouting from the living room. I walked quickly and quietly to my slightly open door and peered out, being sure not to be seen. Rose was going on and on about how Logan and I belong together. Blah, blah, blah. Everyone knows it's true, but she didn't have to bring it up, I have this under control. It's been this way for years. I've loved him since I first laid eyes on him in my freshman year drama class. I know how to handle Logan.

I finally heard enough of her incessant babbling; I prepared myself and walked calmly into the living room.

"Am I supposed to pretend I didn't hear that?" I asked. Rose rolled her eyes and left, then she came back, yelled at Logan some more and then proceeded to walk into Jordan's room and slam the door.

All eyes were on me now. Oh, God. I started awkward turtle-ing, freaked out, and then went back to my room.

I sat down on my bed and opened tumblr to start blogging about the previous incident. Shortly after I started typing away my door opened. Standing in the doorway was my best friend, the love of my life, the guy who has treated me like crap, but has also made my life wonderful for so many years. Standing in my doorway was my whole life, Logan.

He walked over and sat down on the bed, my whole room smelled like him. Last Christmas he gave me a bottle of his cologne because I was always talking about how nice he smelled and how much I would miss him. Most people would think that was just him being conceded, but it wasn't. It was exactly what I wanted, but would never ask for. It was super cheesy, but perfect. He knows me too well.

I didn't look up from my computer, I was blushing like crazy. He always told me how cute it was, which made me blush even more. I continued to type furiously until he took my laptop away from me.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH!" I shouted staring at him angrily. He just smiled at me.

"You're eyebrow is twitching again," he said. My eyebrow always twitches when I'm angry and I don't find it quite as funny as everyone else does.

"I hate you," I said smiling slightly. I grabbed my laptop and set it on sleep mode. "So, why are you here," I asked.

"You know why," he said.

"Oh, yeah. Rose is stupid, don't listen to her. All done. K, bye now!" I said, speaking rapidly trying to hurry him along.

"Not so fast, I really think we should talk about this"

I took a deep breath and braced myself for a very long and painful discussion.

**Logan's POV:**

I was sitting on the couch, listening to Rose go on about how Caitlin and I were soul mates. She is wasting her time, I'm not even listening. After being yelled at for fifteen minutes, I walked into Caitlin's room, finding her on her computer. I took her laptop away, causing her to get up.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH!" She said, staring angrily at me. I just smiled at her.

"You're eyebrow is twitching again," I said. Her eyebrow always twitches when she's angry and I find it quite funny and very cute. Everything she does is cute.

"I hate you," She said, smiling slightly. She grabbed her laptop from me and set it down, probably so I wouldn't see what she was typing. "So, why are you here?" She asked.

"You know why." I replied, looking at her.

"Oh, yeah. Rose is stupid, don't listen to her. All done. K, bye now!" She replied rapidly.

"Not so fast, I really think we should talk about this" I told her. I took a breath and got ready to have a painful discussion with her.

**Rose's POV:**

I stormed into Jordan's room, even though no one was in there. Jordan was at a doctor's appointment for the baby. Kendall came in.

"He's such an asshole!" I exclaimed. Kendall pulled me towards him.

"You two need to talk it out, you rarely ever fight, and when you two do it's never a good thing. The last thing we need is for you two to be at war with each other." He said, rubbing my shoulders. I sighed.

"I know, I know. I just hate that he's being this way. I'll talk to him, I promise." I said, slowly calming down. I felt tired.

"Good." He replied. We sat there quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the silence. Jordan called.

"Hey preggers, how was the doctors?" I asked.

"Good, the baby is fine!" She replied. It's been tense since Jordan announced her pregnancy.

"Good! I really hope it's a girl! We need another girl!" I said, smiling. After making small talk I ended the call. I dragged Kendall back to my room so we could talk. We layed there for what seemed like forever, until Logan walked into my room.

"I'm sorry." He said. I got up, walking over to him.

"Before I accept your apology, I want you to know that I had a dream about you last night, and you died a slow, painful death. And after our little feud earlier I'm glad that you did. Anywho, now that you've apologized, I'm not glad anymore, because I don't know what I would do without my best friend slash favorite cousin in the entire world!" I said, hugging him. Everything was fine…for now.

**A/N: Just a little filler before the Christmas chapter! Things are gonna get craaaazy! Well review if you like it, and I shall update soon!**


	13. Christmas and New Years Eve

It was the most wonderful time of the year, Christmas Eve eve, otherwise known as the day before Christmas Eve. I got ready to go to my parent's other house out in Orange County.

"BOYS, AND OTHER LADY, WE NEED TO HEAD OVER TO DAD'S SOON FOR THE ANNUAL SLUMBER PARTY!" I shouted, grabbing my suitcase. We always stayed over at my parent's house until after New Year's.

"WE'RE COMING, HOLD ON TO YOUR YOGA'S." Caitlin screamed back at me. I giggled and put my suitcase in the trunk of my car. It was a 2 hour drive and I wanted to get this show on the road so I could start celebrating Christmas. Logan was still depressed, but I was determined to get him out of this funk.

"You just can't wait to open presents, can you?" Kendall asked as he put his suitcase in the trunk.

"No! Besides being with family and good friends, presents are the best part!" I said happily.

"Rose is such a child!" Logan sing-songed.

"Logan is a loser!" I sing-songed back. Caitlin and Kendall laughed.

"Now, now children!" Caitlin said, scolding us. I hopped in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Everyone buckled? Good, lets head out!" I said, backing out of my parking spot.

After the painful drive that consisted of Logan complaining about how he never saw Jordan's pregnancy coming, and how his heart is in pieces, we arrived at my parent's. My mom greeted us as we pulled in. I hopped out of the car and ran over to her.

"Momma! Merry Christmas!" I said, hugging her.

"Merry Christmas babygirl!" She said, returning my hug.

"Oh sure, just leave me with your luggage!" Kendall said sarcastically.

"You're her bitch, Logan was her bitch, but now that's he's being all girly and sad, it's you!" Caitlin said, putting her suitcase on top of Rose's. She walked in with everyone else, leaving Logan and Kendall alone.

"Girls." Kendall said, shaking his head. We all settled into the living room after everything was put into our rooms. I kissed Kendall's cheek.

"Thank you, and by the way you aren't my bitch, that's Logan." I said, smiling.

"But I thought he was my bitch!" He replied, laughing. After a while, the Christmas movie marathon commenced, starting with 'It's A Wonderful Life'. Before I had realized it, I was asleep.

**Kendall's POV:**

I looked down at the sleeping girl in my lap.

"You know she only falls asleep in the arms of people she feels safe with, right?" Mr. Lutz asked.

"Really?" I asked.

"She only falls asleep in her mom's arms, my arms, Logan's, Caitlin's on occasion, and her brother's arms. She was never that way with Nick. That's how I know that you're the one for her." Mr. Lutz said.

Rose jostled in my arms, but didn't wake up. I smiled. I made her feel safe.

"She always said that Nick was the one, though." Logan said, shifting Caitlin, who was asleep in his arms.

"I always knew that she was unsure about him, I could see it in her eyes." I replied. Nick treated her so badly, yet she still loved him. He didn't deserve her, heck I'm not even sure that I do. Rose sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What's goin on?" She asked. I chuckled.

"C'mon sleepy, let's go to bed." I said, getting up.

"You head up, I'll be there in a sec!" She said. I nodded and headed up to our room.

**Roses POV: **

"Quick question dad." I said as soon as Kendall was in our room.

"Okay, shoot." He said.

"How did you know that mom was the one?" I asked. He chuckled and smiled.

"I looked into her eyes the first time we met and I knew that I didn't want to look into anyone else's eyes for the rest of my life." He said, smiling down at my mom who was asleep. I smiled. I said my goodnights to everyone and headed up to our room. I settled in turned to look at Kendall.

"Tour is three weeks away." I said, looking at him.

"Three months away from you, that is not going to be easy." He said, pulling me close.

"We'll make it. I know we will." I said, before falling asleep. Yes we will.

***Next Morning***

I woke up and headed downstairs. It was finally Christmas Eve! My mom, dad, Kendall and Logan were downstairs drinking coffee.

"Good morning!" I exclaimed, sitting down with everyone.

"Someone's cheerful!" Logan said. I smirked at him.

"Look Loges, I get that you're still upset about Jordan, but it's Christmas Eve! Just let it go for now." I said. He nodded and tried to look happier. I grabbed my laptop and checked my twitter feed, which was filled with rushers tweeting me different things so I decided to check some of them out. I was sent a video that the boys made where they were cussing.

"Hey Kendall, Logan, get in here!" I shouted. They came in.

"What's up?" They asked. I smiled, giggling.

"So who's Sarah and why does she have a fucking smart ass fucking mouth?" I asked, smirking. They became embarrassed.

"Where did you find that video?" Logan asked, trying to suppress laughter.

"Someone tweeted it to me." I said.

"You see what had happened was, production for our tv movie had fucked us over, so we were talking about it, never realizing that we were streaming a live webcast in the midst of all of the mayhem." Kendall explained. I laughed harder.

"You guys are too funny!" I said, walking out. I walked into the kitchen to find my mom making Christmas Eve dinner.

"Smells great mom!" I said, smiling. Kendall walked in and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm gonna need to borrow her for one moment!" He said, picking me up. My mom and I laughed as I was being carried out. He set me down as soon as we were outside.

"What did you need me for?" I asked curiously.

"Go on tour with us." He stated.

"Wait, what?" I asked, shocked.

"You, Caitlin and Jordan, come on tour with us and be our surprise musical guest!" He said. I was beaming. I thought about it for one minute and then nodded.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Yes!" I shouted, hugging him. Caitlin ran out of the front door screaming. I ran over and hugged her.

"WE'RE GOING ON TOUR! WE'RE GOING ON TOUR!" We shouted together while jumping around excitedly.

"We best be going to Dallas! I wanna see Justin!" Caitlin said, smiling. Logan and I rolled our eyes. Justin and Caitlin have had a "thing" for quite some time now, but as always, he always dates other girls instead of just being with her. I still think that she is perfect for Logan, but I'll let them get together on their own time. I ran inside to find that dinner was ready.

"Food!" I said, grabbing a plate. We all sat down to eat. Soon enough, it was time for presents. I could barely contain my excitement.

"Alright, kids, go ahead." My dad said, giving us the go ahead to open our presents. I laughed and opened Logan's first. I gave him a look.

"Really Loges? A BTR shirt?" I asked, trying not to smile.

"Do you love it or do you love it?" He asked, laughing. I shoved him playfully. Caitlin opened my gift next.

"You didn't." She said.

"Oh but I did!" I exclaimed. I had bought her the new Taylor Swift perfume, Wonderstruck.

"Okay, you three have to open my present at the same time." Kendall said. I smiled.

"On three?" I asked.

"1..2..3!" We shouted, opening our present.

"NO." I said.

"YES!" Kendall replied happily.

"Are we really?" Caitlin asked excitedly.

"WE'RE GOING TO PARIS!" I exclaimed, hugging Kendall.

"The city of love…hmm." Logan said thoughtfully. I know what he's gonna do.

"We leave for Paris a few days after tour is over." Kendall said. I was beaming. I had never been to Paris, which made me even happier. Paris is my dream city. The rest of the night was perfect.

***New Year's Eve***

I sat around, it was going to be a quiet new years for us. Logan and Caitlin came out, looking rather happy.

"We're off to a party, don't wait up!" Logan said, leading Caitlin out the door. I chuckled.

"Those two look cozy." I said, looking up at Kendall. It was just us two in the apartments.

"That they do…I wonder if they're actually together." He said. I sighed, knowing that they probably weren't official yet.

"What should we do tonight?" Kendall asked.

"Well I do have gossip girl to catch up on…" I trailed off.

"You're so lucky that I love you, put it on." He said. I kissed his cheek and turned on an episode. After a few hours of random tv shows, we realized it was almost midnight.

"Its 11:58." Kendall said, giving me a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Kiss me you fool!" I said, giggling. We kissed until exactly 12:03. The perfect start to 2012.

**A/N: Hope you had a great Christmas and New Years! Review if you liked the chapter and I will see you guys soon! – M.**


	14. Poison & wine

Today was the day I had dreaded for a while now, the day the boys and Caitlin were going on tour. I had to stay behind with Jordan because her doctor said it wasn't a good idea for her to go on tour and she needs someone to take care of her and the baby. We arrived at the place where the tour buses were waiting and got out.

"Well I suppose this is goodbye." I said, sadly. I hugged a tearful Caitlin.

"You should be going with us! This is your dream too!" She said.

"I know." I said. Carlos and James grabbed me next.

"We're going to miss you so much; you really should be out here with us living your dream." James said.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too!" I said, hugging them again. I walked over to Logan next, who pulled me into a hug.

"I know these three months are gonna be hard on you, but I know you'll make it. I know that your relationship with Kendall will make it. I'm gonna miss you so much Rose!" He said, hugging me tighter.

"I'm gonna miss you so much too, but you need to be living your dream, whether I'm here or not! Fix things with Cait, and tell her how you really feel." I said, letting go of him. I found Kendall leaned up against my car. I felt the tears spring to my eyes. He pulled me close to him.

"I love you so much, and I'm going to miss you terribly." He said, hugging me.

"We're gonna make it, I know it. I love you, and I'm gonna miss you, but this is your dream. You are going to be so amazing out there." I said, looking up at him. Logan came over.

"It's time to go." He said sadly. I nodded. I kissed Kendall and got into my car. I felt more tears as I made my way home. I went straight into my room and Jordan came in.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked. I shook my head. That would just make me cry more.

"You want ice cream?" She asked. I nodded and she grabbed 2 pints out of the freezer and we sat down to watch the pretty little liars marathon.

"I'm pathetic." I stated, smiling. I shoved another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

"No you're not! You're just sad that he isn't here. Where's their first stop anyways?" She asked. Come to think of it, I didn't know.

"Lemme check!" I said, running to grab my laptop. I pulled up the tour dates and about died. Jordan noticed my face and instantly knew.

"Vegas?" She asked. I nodded.

"MY RELATIONSHIP IS SCREWED!" I shouted, face down in the couch.

"No it isn't! Honey, that boy loves you to pieces, no tanned, skinny whore is gonna change that!" She said. I sat up and grabbed my phone to call Logan. He answered on the 1st ring.

"Hey-" I cut him off. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THE FIRST STOP WAS VEGAS!" I shouted into the phone. I hung up after that. I got a text from Demi, she was having the first party of 2012.

"There's a party tonight, and I wanna go…you gonna be okay?" I asked.

"Are you gonna get drunk out the ass?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes. I'm depressed, but not that depressed.

"No. I'm not legal, obviously. I take it that I'm allowed to go, so I shall go get ready." I said, getting up. Jordan followed me. I looked back at her.

"What? I wanna go too. Sterling is gonna be there, he just texted me." She said. I sighed and continued to make my way to my room to get ready. She's pregnant and she wants to party, typical. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello gorgeous." I heard the voice on the other line say. I rolled my eyes.

"Nick, how in the hell did you get my phone number?" I asked, annoyed.

"I have my ways, just wanted to say sorry for the last time we saw each other. And just to let you know I will be at the party tonight." He said, sounding sincere with his apology.

"I forgive you. See you later, I guess." I said, hanging up. I sighed and threw on my outfit. Skinny jeans, white Hollister top and leather jacket. Perfect party attire.

"JORDAN, YOU READY?" I shouted.

"LEHHHGO!" She said, walking into the living room. She wasn't showing yet, lucky for her. We got into the car and headed out to the party. My phone beeped indicating a text.

**Ken: You mad?**

**Me: And what exactly would I be mad about?**

**Ken: Vegas, and the fact that I didn't tell you that we would be here performing.**

**Me: I'm not mad, well not anymore. I trust you, and I know I have nothing to worry about. Oh, and I'm on my way to Demi's party.**

**Ken: Please, please don't get drunk. **

**Me: Not planning on it, I'm not legal, plus I only got drunk once and that was because Nick forced me to drink, wasn't my decision.**

**Ken: Well be safe, Love you. 3**

**Me: Will do, Love you too. 3**

I put my phone in my back pocket and got out of the car. I fixed my hair and made my way into the party. As I partied, I thought more and more about Vegas, knowing that since the concert wasn't for two days, they would probably go out to a club and get drunk.

"I'm leaving, are you coming with or is Sterling taking you home?" I asked Jordan.

"Sterling's takin me and I'll stay over at his place." She said. I nodded and headed home. I walked into my room and changed into my victoria's secret pink crew neck sweater and some sweat pants. I took off my makeup and threw my hair up and laid on the couch. My phone rang. I looked at the clock. **3 am.**

"Shit." I muttered, picking up my phone. "Hello?" I answered tiredly.

"I made a mistake." The voice on the other end said.


	15. Oh its about to go down!

"I made a mistake." The voice on the other end said.

"Kendall, what do you mean?" I asked, worriedly. I heard him sigh.

"The guys and I went to a club in the hotel, and before you get mad at Logan for not watching out for me, know that he was with Caitlin back at the hotel room because they didn't want to go. We might have gotten a bit drunk…" He trailed off. I sighed.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I made out with a girl…I'm so sorry." He said. This, this is why I should've gone.

"Is that all that happened?" I asked, partly pissed off.

"That's all that happened." He confirmed.

"Alright, well I'm not going to talk about this with you right now. I haven't had much sleep and I am not in a very good mindset right now. So I'll talk to you when I get to Vegas." I told him.

"Wait, you're coming here?" He asked, sounding excited.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I said, hanging up. I can't believe this. I bet you he didn't just kiss her. But then again, it is 3 am and I'm probably over reacting right now.

I woke up the next morning, packed for tour and headed out. I left Jordan a note and texted her, letting her know that I decided I would go on tour. I made it to Vegas around noon. Caitlin had gotten me the room next to hers. I knocked on Kendall's door and Carlos answered.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Carlitos, one half of the tag team that decided to let my boyfriend get drunk!" I said, giving him a look.

"We're so sorry! We didn't know he would hook up with someone!" He said, apologetically.

"Wait…he said he only made out with someone. What do you know that I don't know?" I asked.

"He did only make out with someone, and man that girl was a whore! She hooked up with James, not Kendall. I don't think Kendall would be alive right now if he had slept with anyone!" He exclaimed.

"Good to know, where's Kendall?" I asked.

"With Logan in the coffee shop downstairs." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks. See you later Carlitos!" I said, walking away. I pressed the down button for the elevator and waited. The elevator opened and out walked Kendall and Logan.

"Oh hello boys." I said, waving at them. Logan smiled.

"Well look who decided to grace us with her presence!" Logan said, giving me a hug. Kendall smiled at me. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the elevator.

"Bye Loges!" I said, as the elevator door closed. I looked at Kendall.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go find the whore that you kissed and beat the absolute shit out of her. You know, she's probably still in James's bed!" I said, crossing my arms around my chest.

"Listen, I'm really sorry. I was drunk, I missed you, and I was being really stupid. Forgive me?" He asked. I looked into those emerald green eyes and knew that I couldn't stay mad. It was just a kiss.

"You're on probation." I said, giving him a small smile. "But know this, if you cheat again, drunk or not, there will be no second chance. You're lucky you're cute." I said smirking. He hugged me.

"I missed you. I'm glad you decided to come on tour." He said, kissing my head. I pulled away from the hug.

"I missed you too; now let's go see Carlitos and James. I need to have a little chat with them." I said, stepping out on to our floor. I walked into Carlos's room since the door was open and found James, Carlos and some girl sitting on a couch watching tv.

"Shit. I'm in trouble, aren't I?" James asked.

"Is this chick your girlfriend?" The girl asked.

"No, but I am Kendall's." I said. I was in bitch mode. "James, can I talk to you for a second? Alone." I said, icily. He nodded and followed me out.

"Why is that whore sitting in your hotel room?" I asked.

"We spent the night together, well after she kissed Kendall." He said, looking apologetic. I walked back into the hotel room and sat by Kendall. James came in a few minutes later.

"Megan, maybe you should go." He said. I smirked.

"So wait, this is the bitch Kendall was upset over last night?" She asked. This chick has some serious nerve.

"This **bitch** is ready to slap the shit out of you. You should listen to James and leave." I said, giving her a look. She took a step forward towards me. Kendall stood up.

"I'm gonna go get Caitlin." He said. Caitlin would sure as hell back me up.

"What if I don't want to leave? Honestly, you don't look as tough as you think you do bitch." She said, returning my look. James and Carlos's jaws dropped. Caitlin walked in at that moment.

"OH IT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN!" James shouted, running to find Logan. I took a step closer to Megan.

"You really should watch what you say. I would hate to have to pull out that fake shit you call hair." I said. Caitlin snickered. "Why don't you go back to your street corner sweetheart." I said, causing Caitlin to laugh even more. I felt a hand hit my face. This bitch did not just punch me. My hand went directly to my cheek. I felt a pair of hands pull me back.

"She's not worth it!" Logan said, holding me back.

"Oh I'm not worth it? Obviously I'm worth more than you if your boyfriend kissed me." She said, smiling at me.

"Aw, she thinks she's worth something! How cute. Honey, he was drunk. You mean nothing to anyone in this room. So why don't you do us all a favor and leave." I said icily. She isn't worth it. BTR's bodyguards carried her out, while they did that, I waved bye.

"You ok?" Logan asked me.

"I want payback." I said. There was already a bruise forming from where Megan had hit me.

"Well she works and lives in the hotel, and we're here for a few more days, so there is still time to get her back." Carlos said.

"No. No fighting. Rose, if you get in another fight so help me God…" Logan trailed off.

"What? You gonna ground me?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head. "Didn't think so. I'm an adult; therefore, I can do whatever the hell I want to. And what I want to do is go beat the living shit out of that whore." I said, angrily. Kendall walked in at that moment.

"What did I miss?" He asked. I chuckled. He noticed my bruised cheek.

"Whoa, what happened?" He asked concerned.

"Your whore hit me. But don't worry, I'm gonna get her back." I said. This definitely wasn't my first fight. Back in high school, I used to get into fights with girls who were jealous of what I had. I had girls try to steal my boyfriends, but they never succeeded, and because they didn't, they decided to try to fight me. They lost big time. My dad taught me how to fight at a very young age.

"Again, what have I told you about fighting? This isn't high school, you can't just get into fights anytime you want too. Do you seriously want to get arrested?" Logan asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You know he's right." Kendall said. Caitlin scoffed.

"I'm sorry, why aren't you pissed off? Are you okay with the fact that your whore punched your girlfriend in the face?" She asked.

"She isn't my whore! And no I'm not okay with this, I'm pissed, but I'm not going to encourage her to fight!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Cait, back me up?" I asked, getting ready to head down to the front desk to ask what room Megan was staying in.

"Hell to the motherfucking yes!" She said, getting up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Logan asked.

"I'm going to buy a pony." I said sarcastically. "Where do you think I'm going?" I shouted at him.

"She's in room 28B!" James said. "Can I watch?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and walked out. It was about to go down.

**AN: uhhh ohhh! It's gonna go down! Thank you all for reading! Well review if you liked it and I shall see y'all next time (: **


	16. She's a stupid hoe

Caitlin and I made our way down to the 2nd floor, and went to room 28B. The door was cracked open so I walked right in.

"What? Getting punched once wasn't enough for you?" Megan asked, glaring at me.

"Look bitch, you don't just punch me and get away with it." I said, glaring straight back at her.

"Again, you aren't as tough as you think you are honey." She said.

"Believe me; she's tougher than you think." Caitlin said. We heard footsteps and soon enough the guys appeared.

"Did we miss the fight?" James asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You're just in time! This bitch was just about to 'teach me a lesson'" She said, using air quotes.

"Oh girl, hold my earrings!" I said, taking out my diamond studs. I handed them to Carlos. I took a step towards Megan. I glared at her icily.

"Aw how cute, you think you're a threat to me! Honey, you should be worried. I'm obviously prettier, smarter, and way more talented than you! It's no wonder your boyfriend kissed me! Boys always want what they can't have!" She said, smirking at me. I took the glass of water from the side table and threw it on her.

"THAT was for hitting me." I said. I then slapped her. "And THAT was for making out with my boyfriend." I said, icily.

"If I were you, I'd watch your back. Never know when I'll get you back." She said, angrily.

"Try me, bitch. I dare you." I said, leaving. As soon as we were all out of the room, Carlos and James started shouting.

"OHHHHH! OHHH! SHE GOT BUUUUURNED!" They shouted. I laughed.

"I have to say Rose; she definitely never saw that coming!" Logan said, chuckling. Kendall put his arm around me.

"Really? Using moves from One Tree Hill?" He asked, chuckling.

"What? The whole throw the drink, then slap the bitch is a brilliant fighting technique!" I said, smiling.

"Whatever you say." He said, kissing my head.

"That was so freaking badass! I really hope she tries to fight you again!" Carlos said.

"Well if she really wants revenge, she can come find me at the club downstairs later tonight!" I said, smiling mischievously.

"Oh no, you are not going to fight her in a public place. You could definitely get arrested." Logan said. Caitlin hit him in the back of the head.

"Are you really trying to ruin this for me? I want to see a fight!" Caitlin exclaimed. Logan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna go to the coffee shop!" I said, walking towards the elevator. They all tried to fall me. "I'm going to go alone." I said, stepping into the elevator. I needed peace and quiet. I also needed caffeine. I was sitting there, reading a magazine and drinking a vanilla latte when a boy about my age sat down beside me.

"Did it hurt?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Did what hurt?" I asked.

"When you fell from heaven." He said, smiling. I laughed.

"Cute. I'm Rose, by the way." I said, holding out my hand.

"Niall Horan." He said, shaking my hand. Wait a minute, I know him from somewhere.

"Wait, you're from One Direction! I almost forgot that you guys are on tour with BTR!" I said, smiling. I may or may not be having a fan girl moment right now.

"Lemme guess, you're the Rose the boys talk about all the time." He said. His accent is adorable! I blushed slightly.

"That would be me!" I said, smiling.

"Well it was great to meet you! I have to get going, but we should hang out sometime." He said. I nodded.

"Good to meet you too and a bunch of us are going to down to the club here in the hotel later tonight, if you wanna come down and hang out with us." I told him. He nodded and walked out of the coffee shop. After spending a little while longer in the coffee shop, I headed up to my room to get ready for the club. Caitlin walked in.

"So how was the coffee?" She asked. I smiled, thinking about my encounter with Niall.

"I met Niall from One Direction!" I said, beaming.

"I haven't met them yet! Does someone have a little crush?" She asked teasingly.

"I mean, he's adorable! But of course, I have Kendall, and he's everything I've ever wanted and I love him! So no crush here!" I said. I finished up my makeup and put on my skinny jeans, booties, and strapless black top. If I was gonna fight, I wasn't gonna wear a dress. That is too much of a risk. Kendall walked in.

"You look amazing." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Why thank you, my dear." I said. I grabbed my phone and walked out. We got to the club and James and Carlos immediately hit the bar. I rolled my eyes and headed to the dance floor. I found the guys sitting with Niall and the other boys from the band. And who was sitting by Niall?

"You sure get around, don't you?" I asked, smirking.

**AN: Bum, bum, bum! Round two…it's about to go down! Review if you liked it , and I will see you next time! – M (:**


End file.
